Story time
by Aleah Williford
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots telling about the royal family, take place before, and after Cold Hearted. If you read Cold Hearted then you kind of know what this going to be about.
1. Story 1

The family was all sitting around in the living room, with a fire going. Alex was on the floor next her brother Matt. Heather sat on the other side of Matt. Elsa was holding John on the couch, with Blake sitting next her with her arm around her. Anna sat on the other side of the couch, with Kristoff at the end. Katie was on the sitting in a chair.

" This is nice having family time", said Katie with a smile.

" No It punishment", said Alex with a sigh. " Wait does this count for when I broke the vase.

" No, I'm still thinking on that, thanks for reminding me", said Elsa.

" Do you ever think before you do", asked Heather.

" of course not, wastes time", said Alex.

Heather just shook her head. John was sleeping in Elsa arms.

" So how is the surprise doing mother", asked Alex.

" Why do you 3 keep calling him that",asked Elsa always wondering where that got that from.

" Because we all know you were supposed to stop after Me and Alex", said Matt.

" Actually no, we were supposed to stop after Matt", said Blake.

" What!?", shouted Alex in shock.

Matt, Heather, and Katie bursted into laughter.

" He right, I didn't know I was having twins, I came as a shock when it was time", said Elsa.

" Can we hear the story Auntie Elsa?", said Katie.

" Why not, this will be Alex punishment", said Elsa with a grin.

"Ok here it goes"...

**17 years ago:**

Elsa was giving birth to who she thought was only one kid.

" Its a boy", said the nurse.

Elsa gave a smile she now had a girl, and a boy. She had the family she wanted two kids, a husband, sister, and brother-in-law. Well make that two girls…

" Wait there is one more coming", said the nurse.

" What!", said Elsa.

Elsa had to do it again when she just gave birth to her son. She was almost done with the girl until she felt a sharp pain in her chest. from all the stress she had a mini heart attack.

**Present.**

" Way to go Alex you give mom a heart attack now, and you did it then too, do you ever give her a break", asked Heather crossing her arms.

Alex then froze Heather's lips together.

" Alexandria Elizabeth", yelled Elsa.

Alex defrost Heather's lips. Heather took off her shoe and throw it at Heather Head. Alex then went after her sister, but it didn't last long when passing John to Anna, made an ice wall in between them. Matt moved to the other side of the room.

Elsa took back her son, and went on to finish her story.

**17 years ago.**

3 DAYS Later:

Elsa was well enough to see her kids who were being taken care of while she was too. Blake came home early in the morning. Elsa met him at the front door.

" So is it a boy or girl?",asked Blake.

" Both", said Elsa knowing he was going to be confuse.

" Huh", said Blake.

" Just come on I will show you", said Elsa grabbing her husband hand.

They walked into a room. there were two cribs. Blake looked, and saw a boy, and a girl. he then looked at his wife. Elsa pointed at the boy.

" Blake meet your son, Matthew Blake", said Elsa. She then pointed at the girl.

" And Blake meet your Daughter Alexandra Elizabeth", said Elsa.

" You name our son, and daughter after your mom and dad the old king and queen, that was very nice of you honey", said Blake pulling his wife in for a hug.

" Yep, I was going to switch it and name him after his father but I switch it again and sound right", said Elsa.

" But wait, where did Alexandria come from when your mom name was Elizabeth", asked Blake.

" I named her after the nurse who help me deliver all 3 kids", said Elsa.

"Oh, do you know if either of them gained your powers", asked Blake knowing his wife probably already thought of that.

" I don't know we will have to wait and see", said Elsa giving Blake a kiss. They both went to bed after that.

**Present:**

" And that the story of how I was blessed with two beautiful twins", said Elsa smiling.

" I don't bless is the right word", said Heather.

" Wait, Auntie how did find out you had powers", said Katie.

" Well shall we tell it Anna", said Elsa to Anna.

" Sure", said Anna.

**Author's note: So I hope you like this story, of how the twins came to be, I'm doing these one-shots to tell the story of the family, and I did leave a lot of gaps in Cold Hearted so I will fill in using this. And you already know what the next story is. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Story 2

**Author's note: This is my take on how Elsa found out about her powers, and same with Alex, so two stories in one chapter.**

Alex came back with a glass of water. She sat back down in between her brother, and sister.

" So what is the story on how you found you powers, mom", said Alex.

" Well, I was 4, and your aunt was 2. I guess powers take time to show up. So me and Anna were playing….

**A long time ago, Anna: 2, Elsa 4.**

" Elsa, slow down!", said Anna.

Elsa, and Anna were running down the halls. Elsa being older, she was much faster than her baby sister. Elsa stopped hearing her sister calling for her to slow down. Anna caught up. Elsa, and Anna went into there room to play some more. Anna went to hug Elsa, but backed away, when she touched her.

" Anna what's wrong", said Elsa.

" You're really cold", said Anna.

Elsa felt her arm but she felt normal.

" Anna, i'm not cold", said Elsa.

Anna touch Elsa's arm again, but once her hand touch Elsas she backed away.

" Its cold", said Anna.

Elsa was getting scared, there something going on.

Ice started forming around Elsa feet.

" Elsa!, Ice!", said Anna.

Elsa looked down, to see that ice was forming around her feet.

" You can do magic", said Anna.

" I guess I can", said Elsa.

Elsa got an idea. Elsa was trying to make it snow, she didn't know how to work her new found powers, but she was working on it. Elsa started to make it snow in the girl's room. While the girls were playing in the snow, the king, and queen came in.

" What is going on, why is it snowing", said the King.

" Papa!, Elsa has powers", shouted Anna.

The king, and queen looked at each other knowing this day would come. The King, and Queen took both girl's in the study, and told them about Elsa's powers, and how she was borned with them. Elsa knew what they were talking about, but Anna didn't for being only 2. All she could process was that her sister had powers. Elsa went on learning more about her powers, and learning to control them, until that fateful day.

**Present:**

" And thats how I found out I was born with powers", said Elsa.

" What about Alex?", asked Katie.

" I don't remember, I just remember always having them", said Alex.

" You don't remember, because you were 2 when we found out you had my powers", said Elsa.

" Wait you were 4, and I was 2, why did my show up early", asked Alex.

" I don't know, it was actually your father who discover them not me", said Elsa.

Blake nodded in agreement.

" I remember that day, and how I was scared to death….

Blake was holding Alex walking back and forth. Blake smiled at the sight of his daughter sleeping in his arms. Blake suddenly felt his arms freezing cold. He put the Alex on the bed. Blake felt his baby daughter's head, it was freezing cold. He didn't know what to do. Blake ran out of the roon, and down to his wife study. Blake ran in, and Elsa head shot up to look at her husband, who was sweating from fear, and running.

" Honey what's wrong", asked Elsa getting up.

" It Alexandria, she is freezing cold, I was holding her while she slept in my arms, and all of sudden my arms were cold, I put her down, and felt her head, which was also freezing cold.", said Blake.

Elsa just walked down to where the master bed room, where Blake and Alex were just at. Elsa picked up her daughter, to find she was not cold.

" Blake she is fine, not cold at all.", said Elsa.

" No she was cold, I swear to god she was freezing", said Blake.

" Blake, she is fine, it was probably your imagenes", said Elsa.

Blake felt her daughter's head. Again it was cold.

" Elsa, she freezing, like how you are sometimes", said Blake.

" Blake for the last time she is fine", said Elsa. Putting Alex down, and wrapping her arms around Blake. Blake could feel a shiver go down his spine, from his wife coldness, it was one thing he gotten used to since the first time they actually touched. Elsa and Blake sat on the bed, with Elsa holding little Alex. Blake moved to a laying position. Elsa was still leaning against the headboard, holding Alex.

" I still can't believe you don't think she is cold", said Blake looking up at Elsa.

" Will you drop it", said Elsa.

" But-, nevermind I give up", said Blake turning over, so that his back was towards her.

" Are you seriously mad at me", said Elsa laughing.

Blake stood silent, but on the other side he was smiling, he wasn't really mad at her just acting, he could never be mad at Elsa. Elsa got up, and put Alex in the crib that she keeps in the master bedroom, along with Matt. Elsa got back in bed, she puts her hand on Blake arms to get his attention. Blake pretend to be sleeping.

" Blake, really?", said Elsa.

Elsa knew how to get his attention, she put her hand back on his arm, she then get a little froze to Blake's arm.

" Ah!", shouted Blake.

" Oh good you're up", said Elsa

" I thought we agreed no more using the ice powers on me", said Blake.

" I never agreed to anything", said Elsa getting on top of Blake.

Blake gave a smile, but there moment was soon ruin when Anna came running in.

" Would you two to keep it down, there are some people trying to sleep!", said Anna.

" Sorry", said Elsa, and Blake at the same time.

Anna just rolled her eyes, she walked over to her niece, and nephew.

" Um...guys, is Alexandria supposed to have ice around her", asked Anna.

" What!", Said Elsa.

Elsa, and Blake both got up looking at Alex.

" She was the one who got my ice powers",said Elsa holding Alex.

" I told you", said Blake.

Elsa turned to Blake.

" Shut up", said Elsa.

Blake, and Anna laughed.

" So what we going to do about this", asked Anna.

" There is nothing we can do. I will trained her, and help her control her powers, we are not having a repeat of what happen with me and you Anna.", said Elsa.

" Ok", said Anna.

**Present:**

" And that was the story, on how we found out it was Alex with the powers, and how I prove your mother wrong", said Blake.

" Shut up", said Elsa.

Blake laughed Slipping his wife a kiss.

" So we all knew how you and dad met, but how was it in the castle for the first time", said Heather.

" Please don't remained me of that experience", said Kristoff.

" It wasn't bad", said Blake.

" Some parts are", said Kristoff.

" We can skip those parts for the kids, but I don't see why not telling them", said Blake.

" Fine, who is telling the story", asked Kristoff.

" I will", said Elsa.

**Author's note: So next chapter we will see how Blake goes to the castle for the first time, and meets his future wife family. If you want to know how Blake and Elsa met, that backstory is actually in Cold Hearted. If you want a in more depth of it leave it in your review, and I will be more than happy to write a full on story about it.**


End file.
